<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The first of many by Shrimpsalad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616922">The first of many</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrimpsalad/pseuds/Shrimpsalad'>Shrimpsalad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, He want's to make his dad proud, Local body hopper on the loose!, Luxu steals his first vessel wahoo!, Non-Graphic Violence, nothing too crazy though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrimpsalad/pseuds/Shrimpsalad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luxu needs to leave his body behind and find a new one. But can he really go along with it? (Of course he can)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The first of many</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been sitting in my google docs for a very long time now, so might as well upload it here. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time had come where he had to dismiss this body of his. He already passed down the Keyblade, watched as those five were sent into different worldlines, and saw the fall of his home, Daybreak. He had finished the first step of what the Master had instructed him to do, now all he needed to do was survive and watch the Keyblade be passed down. He already knew how he was going to do this, but he didn’t really like the idea.<br/>
<br/>
He had to take a vessel, take someone else’s body and wear their skin like a suit, pretending to be someone he was not. He hadn’t even chosen who’s body he was going to make his vessel, as long as they didn’t struggle and fight back in the process they would be a fine candidate. </p>
<p>And so he walks in the shadows of a different world, observing the people that pass by. He doesn’t even know why he’s just standing here in the first place and watching, waiting. He needs to make this quick, and not be picky.<br/>
<br/>
But he’s stalling and he knows that. This is the first time he’s ever done this, so this’ll be an...interesting experience. Hell, he’s not even sure if this will actually work in the first place.<br/>
<br/>
Someone had gotten close to where he had been hiding, and so he makes his move, quickly grabs said person, and takes them to a more secluded area where no one can see.<br/>
<br/>
The person panics, Luxu holds onto their neck, but not too hard so that they can’t breathe. They squirm, panic and fear clear in their eyes as they try to make out a person behind the hood.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t struggle. This will be done quickly.” His voice is barely above a whisper.<br/>
<br/>
But the person doesn’t listen, instead trying to pull Luxu off with no such luck.<br/>
<br/>
“Pl-please!” They whimper. “Please don’t kill me! I’ll give you anything!” They plead, tears welling up in their eyes as Luxu continues to squeeze their neck. </p>
<p>Luxu just stares, not saying a word as he continues to hold on as if his life depended on it. Why wasn’t he doing it, why hasn't he made them his vessel yet? Was he scared? No, that wasn’t it. This was just an innocent person, someone he had just snatched away so that he could achieve his own goals.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"They probably have their own life…"</em> He thinks. "<em>Friends, family, people that care about them…"</em> He bites his lip, his grip loosening momentarily. But then he dismisses the thoughts, and pushes the person hard against the wall behind them.<br/>
<br/>
This wasn’t the time to be worrying about the other person, and all the damage he would cause by doing this. He had to not care, he had to do this or the Master would never be able to fulfill his plans. Luxu believed he was the most important one in this grand scheme, so he couldn’t fail the Master now.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry…” Is all he says as he places his hand over the person’s chest, looking for their heart. The person’s chest shines brightly, and Luxu closes his eyes, his body slowly fading away as he shoves his hand entirely into the person’s chest. The life in the person’s eyes escapes as Luxu completely disappears into particles that vanish into the air. </p>
<p>
  <em>“The amount of vessels I’ll need will fill volumes…”</em>
</p>
<p>It’s dark, he can’t see anything. Until...<br/>
<br/>
Luxu opens their eyes, blinking once or twice. They stand there for a moment in the empty area, alone. He then looks down at his hands. He wasn’t wearing his usual black gloves, and he wasn’t wearing his black hood either, just regular clothes. His neck was hurting a bit though.<br/>
<br/>
It takes them a second to realize that it actually worked, and that they were in an entirely different body now. He was no longer Luxu, he was just a stranger he had picked off and was now controlling their body.<br/>
<br/>
He didn’t feel anything struggle or fight back either, just silence and nothing else. He had snuffed out the person’s heart, shattering it entirely. It was a bit scary how easy it was.<br/>
<br/>
They hear a voice calling out someone’s name in the distance, and they look up to see a person waving at him, telling him to come over.<br/>
<br/>
<em>’They must be acquainted with the person I am now…</em> He looks over at the person for a moment, and then puts on a fake smile and he walks over to greet them. Maybe this would be a lot easier than he had thought. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>